


yeah i have a disease it's called being gay

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, disaster lesbian Yukina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yukina had planned to visit Tsugumi that day. A mellow Saturday hanging with her totally-not-crush sounded lovely. But of course, all of Yukina’s plans go awry.-Tsugumi gets sick and her disaster lesbian friend Yukina takes care of her





	yeah i have a disease it's called being gay

Yukina had planned to visit Tsugumi that day. A mellow Saturday hanging with her totally-not-crush sounded lovely. But of course, all of Yukina’s plans go awry. 

  


“Wakamiya-san, do you know where Tsugu-san is?” Yukina asks. Hazawa Coffee seemed so empty without the brunette running around. 

  


Eve looks up from the table she's cleaning. “Oh, it's Yukina-san! Tsugumi-san is upstairs. She's sick so she can't work today.”

  


Yukina debates what to do. She should visit Tsugumi of course, but she was wholly unprepared to deal with illness. She wants to put together a care package and buy cold medicine at least. Yukina nods to herself. Yes, she'd buy medicine and maybe get Lisa to bake cookies for Tsugumi. 

  


“Goodbye, Wakamiya-san. I'll be back.”

  


“Bye-bye, Yukina-san!”

  


Yukina walks outside and dials Lisa’s number. The phone rings a couple times before being picked up. 

  


There's some giggling on the other end, followed by a gentle  _ shh _ . Then, “Hello?”

  


“Lisa, I need your help.”

  


There's a shuffling sound. Lisa's voice fades in with, “Uh, yeah? Whatcha need?”

  


“Can we bake some cookies?” Yukina says. Hesitantly, she adds, “They're for someone important,”

  


“Ah, shoot! I'd love to bake cookies with you, but I'm on a d-- uh, hanging out with Rinko-chan!” Lisa says. 

  


Yukina raises her eyebrows suspiciously. 

  


There's a bit of staticky silence from the other end. Then Lisa pipes up with, “Yukina?” 

  


“Oh, sorry. I forgot you can't see me. Anyway, have fun on your date.”

  


“What! It's-- it's not a date! We're just--”

  


“Bye, Lisa.”

  


“Wait--”

  


Yukina smiles and hangs up the phone. It was a bit comforting to know that Lisa is just as much of a disaster lesbian as Yukina herself. 

  


Across the street and down aways is the convenience store where Lisa and Moca work. It's both their day off, however, so she won't get to say hi to either of them. Not that she really wanted to say hi to Moca anyway. 

  


The cold medicine is easy to find in the store. Yukina purchases it and walks back outside. Now what would she do for the cookies?

  


“Yamabuki Bakery is around here somewhere too, isn't it?” Yukina thinks aloud. A quick Google Maps search confirms this, so Yukina begins to follow the directions. 

  


When she finds the bakery, she's immediately greeted by Saaya. “Hello, Yukina-senpai! What brings you here?” 

  


“I just need to buy some pastries,” Yukina replies. 

  


“Well, you're at the right place! What kinda pastries were you thinking?”

  


Yukina hesitates before deciding she can trust Saaya. “What kind of things does Tsugu-san like?”

  


“Oh, you're buying for Tsugu? Cute!” Saaya exclaims. “She loves the gingerbread. They're the puffy kind, not all hard and crusty! We've got them with chocolate in the middle too.”

  


“I'll take ten,” Yukina says. 

  


Saaya taps a couple things at the register. “Alrighty! Would you like to sign up for our rewards card?”

  


“No thank you. I don't go here often…” 

  


“Well, I'll just put them on Moca’s card then. She's got enough points for a whole apple pie!” Saaya giggles. 

  


Yukina doesn't know whether to laugh as well, so she just nods. “I take it Moca-san is a very frequent customer?”

  


“Oh, definitely! She and Tomoe come here almost every day after school. But she always spends her points, so I give her the extras when people don't have a card,” Saaya explains. She puts the gingerbread in a bag and hands it to Yukina. 

  


“That's very generous of you,” Yukina says. 

  


“Thanks! You're pretty generous as well.”

  


Yukina pays for the gingerbread and walks out of the bakery. 

  


The chilly air bites at Yukina’s cheeks as she walks down the street. It had gotten significantly colder out while she was with Saaya. Luckily, Hazawa Coffee isn't too far from here. 

  


After a lot of waking, Yukina return to the coffee shop. 

  


“Oh, hello again, Yukina-san!”

  


It takes a few seconds for Yukina to even process Eve’s voice. “Ah! Wakamiya-san, yes. I'm here to visit Tsugu-san.”

  


“Yeah, you did say you were gonna come back. Such a Bushido spirit! Alright, go ahead!”

  


Yukina nods and continues toward the back of the shop. She carefully climbs the stairs, quiet as a mouse. If Tsugumi is sleeping, she doesn't wanna wake her up. 

  


Luckily, Tsugumi is wide awake when Yukina reaches the top of the stairs. She's lying on the couch, but sits up weakly when she spots the older girl, clearly sick but still waving energetically. 

  


“Yukina-senpai! I'm glad to see you!”

  


Yukina walks up and places the bag of gingerbread on Tsugumi’s lap. 

  


Tsugumi peers into the bag. “Yukina-senpai, you didn't need to get these for me!” she says, eyes wide. 

  


Yukina shrugs. “Well… I got them anyway, so…” 

  


Tsugumi giggles. It's so cute, and Yukina can't help but smile. “How are you feeling?” she asks. 

  


“Not so great… But seeing you has made me feel so much better!”

  


Yukina places a hand on Tsugumi’s forehead. 

  


“Your forehead is very warm…” she muses. 

  


“And your hand is nice and cold,” Tsugumi says. 

  


Yukina frowns and pulls her hand back. Maybe she should get a wet washcloth. 

  


“You're cute when you're worried,” Tsugumi mumbles. “Your eyebrows get all scrunchy.”

  


“I think the illness is getting to your head,” Yukina says. 

  


“Aww, you're blushing…”

  


“Don't be silly, Tsugu-san,” Yukina replies. But she definitely feels heat at her cheeks. “I'm going to make some tea.”

  


Yukina stands and walks briskly to the kitchen. There's already a pot with water, so Yukina just has to turn on the stove. 

  


While she waits for the water to boil, Yukina searches for the mixture of peppermint leaves and cinnamon that Tsugumi loves so much. She gives out a little huff when she can't find it. 

  


“Yukina-senpai?” Tsugumi calls from the other room. “Do you need help finding the tea mix?”

  


“I'll be fine. You stay there and get some rest.” Yukina replies. Eventually she spots the little bag. She takes a spoonful of leaves and puts it to the side. 

  


As soon as the teapot starts screaming, Yukina shuts off the stove. “I hate that sound…” she mutters. 

  


The leaves go into the water, and Yukina stirs the mixture. Finally, the tea is complete. 

  


Yukina walks into the living room holding the teapot and two mugs. She pours Tsugumi a cup. “Might be a bit too strong or too weak, I couldn't remember how much makes a pot.” 

  


“Thank you so much, Yukina-senpai.” Tsugumi takes a sip. “Oh, it's perfect!” 

  


“I always thought it strange, the fact you were born and raised in a coffee shop but prefer tea,” Yukina says, pouring some for herself. She takes a container of sugar cubes out of her coat pocket and begins to drop each cube into her tea. 

  


Tsugumi chuckles. “I guess that's strange, but your affinity for sugar is even weirder to me!”

  


Yukina sighs. “Most people say that, yeah. It contrasts my personality or whatever. But I love sweet things. Like you.” The final two words slip out subconsciously. 

  


Tsugumi frowns. “Huh? I don't particularly like sweet things. Not as much as you do, at least.” It's then Yukina breathes a sigh of relief, realizing Tsugumi misunderstood. 

  


“Ah, nevermind. It's--”

  


“Oh!” Tsugumi says, her voice full of surprise. “Did you mean? No, no, can't be…”

  


Yukina feels that same heat at her cheeks. “Tsugu-san…”

  


“Yukina-senpai, you're blushing again,” Tsugumi whispers. “When you mean you love sweet things like me do you mean… Am I a sweet thing you love?”

  


“...Yes,” Yukina admits. 

  


Tsugumi smiles. “I never thought you'd like me back, Yukina-senpai. I'm really happy.”

  


“Like you… back?” Yukina asks. “So you like me as well?”

  


“Yes, of course!” Tsugumi says with a laugh. “Ran always gets angry when I mention my crush on you. But I know she secretly wants us to get together.”

  


Yukina doesn't even know what to say. She leans forward and hugs Tsugumi awkwardly. Tsugumi returns the hug with one arm, the other one still holding her tea. 

  


It's really nice to be held like this, Yukina thinks. 

  


“I definitely didn't expect this to happen,” Yukina says, pulling away gently. 

  


“Me neither. But I'm glad it did happen.” 

  


“Yeah.”

  


The two girls sit in silence for a while, just absorbing each other's presence. Even if it didn't go as planned, today was really nice. 


End file.
